


Decisions

by Hours_Gone_By



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: lotr_community, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor decides what to do with the day. (Written for the February Fanon Buster challenge on lotr_community.livejournal.com. The elements given were 'shirt', 'climb', and 'heavy'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Erestor awoke, and lazed about in bed for a while before rising, stretching, and leaning out the window to check the weather. The day promised to be pleasantly warm, even though the air was still a touch heavy with dawn’s chill, courtesy of the river that cut through the valley. It would be a good day to be outside, and he considered what to do.

He rarely had work to do in his capacity as chief counsellor, the workings of the Last Homely House having long been worn to a smooth routine. Nothing in his forge was immediately required. Erestor let his gaze wander, considering the outdoor appeals of Imladris, for a while before the day’s activity caught his eye. He nodded decisively to himself, and turned to his cupboards. 

He chose an older, well-washed shirt and tossed it onto his bed, followed by a pair of trousers that were older and patched but still serviceable. A leather water bottle, and a satchel with some chalk in it joined the pile. Erestor dressed, raked his hair into an untidy braid, and tied a pair of supple shoes on tightly. Humming cheerfully to himself, he set out to climb a cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: TBH, Erestor spending all his time on paperwork never sat right with me: you're immortal, you've got loads of time for process improvement. :)


End file.
